Sailor Moon One Shots
by SerenityxEndymion
Summary: Different Random One Shots fanfics for fun. Ratings are on the different stories. Mostly a SxD fanfic but may contain the SenshixGenerals in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Twilight Homicide

Characters: Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, Beryl

Rate:M (Not recommended for young viewers, contains violent graphics)

A/N: The lyrics in this fanfic don't belong to me, they belong to Youtube singer Jayn. Check her out when you have the time. Link:

watch?v=ZNYEhaUBrF4

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _ **I stained my lips with the still warm, red oozing blood,**_

 _ **No matter, how much time may pass I'll never forgive you ...**_

 _ **My Love~**_

Beryl watched as her long time friend and secret love Mamoru Chiba walked away. She watched as his form slowly disappeared into the distance of the dirt road, heading back to the village.

"Why... Why..."

She muttered to herself as she felt tears roll down her face. She closed her eyes as memories began to flow back to her as she remembered the days before.

 _ **We were hiding away, it was late afternoon,**_

 _ **I remember the promise I made then with you~**_

Beryl smiled as she sat next to Mamoru as both sat under a tree, enjoying the sunset. Beryl turned to Mamoru and smiled.

"Mamoru, promise me we'll stay like this always."

Mamoru turned to her and smiled as he gave a nod.

 _ **The sweet lies that you told~**_

"Promise, Beryl."

Beryl smiled as she held her hand up and Mamoru did the same before both intertwined their pinkies together.

Beryl looked up at the sky as she collapsed on her knees.

 _'It... It's all that demon's fault!'_

 _ **Oh those beautiful words,**_

 _ **were all destroyed because of her.~**_

Beryl stood in front of Mamoru who smiled at her as he stood next to a small woman, a few years younger then them. The woman smiled sweetly at her as Mamoru introduced them.

"Beryl, I'd like you to meet Usagi."

Usagi smiled and held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Mamoru's told me so much about you."

 ** _It's far too late for your 'I'm sorry's - I don't care about your regrets~_**

"I'm sorry Beryl but, I don't feel the same way."

Mamoru said as he looked down at her crying form as she hugged him. She looked up at him before she tried to kiss him, only for him to gently push her away.

"Please Beryl, stop."

 _ **So sad for you I'm, not forgiving type,**_

 _ **It's time to say your goodbyes~**_

Beryl slowly stood up and walked back into her small home. She slowly closed the screen door and looked around the small house. She let out a scream and started throwing and destroying everything in her home.

"WHY!? WHY NOT ME!?"

She screamed as she continued to destroy her belongings. Hours later, Beryl stood in the middle of her destroyed home shaking before a small wicked smile appeared on her face.

 _ **The silver knife gleams, brightly, as**_

 _ **I quickly move in~**_

Beryl slowly walked into her small kitchen and looked around until she found a large knife. She stared at her reflection in the blade as a large cold smile appeared on her face.

She giggled as she stared at the knife as she ran her finger across the blade, cutting her finger in the process.

 _ **Reality begins to fade out with sounds**_

 _ **of screaming - I can hear them~**_

Beryl watched as a small drop appeared on her finger before it fell on to the tip of the blade. Smiling more, she ran her finger across her lower lip.

 _'He's mine...'_

 _ **I stained my lips with the still warm, red oozing blood~**_

Beryl smiled as she looked at her reflection in the blade again and smiled at her red lip.

 _ **No matter, how much time may pass I'll never forgive you ...**_

 _ **My Love~**_

Beryl slowly looked up from her lips and stared at her own eyes, which looked cold and distant.

 _ **I watch drops of pure red, drip down from my knife,**_

 _ **and stain the pale skin recently warm with life~**_

She smiled not noticing before she exit her hut and headed into the village. Beryl wondered around until she spotted Usagi giggling and talking to a group of girls a few feet away. Beryl watched her from a good few yards before she saw Usagi walk away from the group.

 _ **Staring into dead eyes, and admiring the way,**_

 _ **they wavered still so emptily~**_

Beryl followed Usagi down a secluded part of the village as the blonde skipped and hummed to herself. Beryl picked up the pace before she grabbed Usagi's hair and pulled her into an alley. Usagi screamed as she struggled against her grip before Beryl pushed her to the ground.

 _ **It's far too late for your 'I'm sorry's - you know that you can't change the past.~**_

Usagi let out a scream before Beryl slit her throat. Beryl smiled more as she watch her cough and bleed before she stabbed Usagi repeatedly until the blonde was no longer moving or breathing. Stepping back, Beryl looked down at the girl on the ground and stared into her cold, lifeless eyes.

 _ **The thing I killed, that filthy parasite - she was the reason we couldn't last.~**_

"Now no one can come between us."

Beryl whispered before she looked at her knife in her hand as it dripped Usagi's blood. Giggling, Beryl ran her finger across the blood before she licked it up from her finger. She turned away and headed to her new destination.

 _ **Just you and I here, alone, in a once empty room,**_

 _ **It's hard to breath, anxiety rises and the darkness starts to consume me~**_

Beryl smiled as she made it to Mamoru's home and looked around. She spotted a small garden on the left side of the hut with small growing roses. She walked over and stared at the roses before she began to pull them out and destroy the buds.

 _ **Hey, if you're going ... to leave ... and not tell me why,**_

 _ **just know that I - will steal you away and that I'll never say goodbye~**_

Mamoru smiled as he walked through the small village before it disappeared. He felt bad having to reject his childhood friend Beryl like that but he had to. He was in love with his Usako and he only saw Beryl as a sister. Sighing, Mamoru walked up the dirt path to his home. As he walked up the path, he paused as he saw that the rose garden Usagi had work so hard to make had been violated and destroyed. Mamoru blinked confused as he walked over before he noticed his front screen door was open. Mamoru ram inside and looked around to find everything in perfect place.

"Usako? Usako?"

 _ **Circle you, circle you,**_

 _ **I dare you to turn around ...~**_

Beryl slowly walked out from Mamoru's bedroom and smiled. Mamoru could feel a strange and creepy presence behind him. He slowly turned around and his eyes widen when he saw her, her kimono covered in blood.

 _ **It's far too late for your 'I'm sorry's - I don't care about your regrets~**_

"B-Beryl? What happen-Ah!"

Beryl smiled a large and frightening smiled as she stared down at Mamoru who had collapsed on the ground, holding his throat. Beryl circled around him as he was having a hard time breathing as his lungs filled with his own blood.

 _ **So sad for you I'm, not forgiving type,**_

 _ **It's time to say your goodbyes**_

"W-Why? W-Where's Usako?"

Mamoru spoked between coughing up blood. Beryl smiled at him as she walked over to a small fireplace in the room and grabbed a small stick that was on fire.

 _ **The silver knife gleams, brightly, as**_

 _ **I quickly move in~**_

Beryl sat down next to Mamoru's dying body before she through the stick in a random direction. She smiled as the small flame slowly started growing in the house. Beryl reached over and gently placed Mamoru's head into her lap.

 _ **My vision ...begins to fade out with sounds**_

 _ **of screaming - I can hear them.~**_

Smiling, Beryl stroked Mamoru's hair as he continued to cough up blood. Mamoru started up at her glaring as he tried to stop bleeding.

"W-Where's-"

"She's gone... She won't get between us again my love.~"

Beryl whispered as she ran her finger across her blade and smudged her upper lips with his blood. Mamoru stared at her surprised as his eyes widen before his hand dropped dead to his side.

 _ **I stained my lips with the still warm, red oozing blood~**_

Beryl smiled as she leaned down and kissed Mamoru's ice cold blue lips before pulling back and stroking his cheek. She stared into his cold dead eyes as the entire house was consumed by the flames.

 _ **No matter, how much time may pass I'll never let you go ...**_

 _ **My Love.~**_

Beryl grabbed her knife and held it up as she leaned down and whispered into Mamoru's ear.

"I love you Mamoru, now and forever."

She raised her arm up and stabbed herself with the blade in the stomach. Beryl leaned back against a wall, hugging Mamoru's lifeless head as the flames devoured them both and caused the house to collapse in on itself.

 _ **I love you ... very much.~**_

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 _Happy Halloween Everyone_


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Driving Chibiusa

Characters: Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Helios

Rate:T

(Warning: For those who have bad experiences with reckless drivers or have suffered any tragedies because of reckless drivers, I would recommend not reading.)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mamoru casually whistled as he prepared lunch for his family while Usagi and Chibiusa were out for a drive. It had been a week since their little princess Chibiusa had turned sixteen and she was excited to learn how to drive. Due to Mamoru's shift at the hospital Usagi had taken upon herself to teach their daughter how to drive. He could still remember the excitement in his little girl's eyes when she blew out the candles on her birthday, before shouting out about now being of age to drive.

He was happy and yet a bit sad at the same time since his little princess was growing up so fast from the little girl she once was to a maturing adult. Part of him wished she could just stay small and young forever. Mamoru was pulled out of his thoughts by a car pulling up in the driveway of their house. He smiled as he carried the plates of food he prepared to the dinning room table and set them down just as the front door open. However, his smile soon disappeared as he heard an angry argument going on

"You are not driving! Your not ready!"

"Yes I am! I'm an excellent driver!"

"Would an excellent driver run a red light? Oh no wait, would an excellent driver go over the speed limit and almost run over a dog?!"

Mamoru's curiosity got the best of him as he peaked around the corner to the small foyer of the house to find Chibiusa storming away from his wife as both appeared to be seriously angry.

"This isn't fair," Chibiusa shouted before she spotted Mamoru and ran over to him, hugging his waist

"Daddy! Mom's being unfair! She says I can't drive!" Chibiusa shouted as she tried into Mamoru's shoulder who gently pet her back as he looked to his wife in wonder. Usagi shook her head and walked past them both as she made her way to the kitchen for a drink of water.

Mamoru looked down at Chibiusa and gently pet her head "Chibiusa why don't you go wash up and relax a little in your room. I'll talk with your mother." He said and the teen looked up at him and gave a nod before she headed upstairs to her room. As soon as he heard the door close, Mamoru made his way to the kitchen to see his wife pouring herself another glass of water as she rubbed her five month old pregnant stomach gently.

"So I take it the drive didn't go so well?" Mamoru asked, his wife slamming the plastic cup down on the counter.

"You know I love our daughter but her driving skills almost had me going into the light!" Usagi replied back as she turned to him. He noticed for the first time how slightly pale she looked as her natural color was slowly returning, as well as how her hair stuck to her forehead and face as she appeared to have been sweating.

"She can't be that bad at driving," Mamoru said before Usagi looked at him skeptical.

"I thought the same thing... after she almost crashed into a large truck, a lamp post, ran on to a few sidewalks and almost ran over innocent people." Usagi replied, shaking slightly from remembering what had happened during the drive.

"Ok, ok. Relax, your gonna stress yourself out." Mamoru said, walking over to her and gently rubbing her shoulders. Sighing, Usagi leaned against his chest and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm afraid of getting back into that car with her at the wheel," She said, as Mamoru gently rubbed her back for comfort.

"Hows about I take tomorrow afternoon off and I take her out to drive? You can stay home and relax, call up Minako and the girls and they can come keep you company." Mamoru said before he jumped as Usagi jumped away and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, looking scared.

"Really? I wouldn't advice it! I don't want to become a widow," she said and Mamoru blinked surprised a bit before he smiled sheepishly, thinking she was over-reacting. He gently pulled her hands away from his shirt and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't worry." He said but Usagi didn't look convinced at all.

"You sure you want to? I don't think its such a good idea." Usagi asked. Mamoru smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure. Now lets call Chibiusa down to eat. I don't want our next born to go hungry." He said, gently stroking Usagi's stomach, who, still looked completely worried.

~The next day~

"Thanks again for teaching me to drive daddy. Mom is seriously over-reacting. I know I drive perfectly." Chibiusa said, buckling up her seatbelt as Mamoru does the same.

"Anytime sweetie, now remember to first check your mirrors." Mamoru instructed before he saw Chibiusa doing just as he asked which made him smile. He opened his mouth to instruct her what to do next when he paused as she turned the car on and then checked the back of them for any upcoming cars as she put the car in reverse.

' _I knew Usako was just being overdramatic, Chibiusa is doing good so far.'_ Mamoru thought to himself as they slowly backed away out of the driveway. He turned to look at Usagi who stood on the front porch with the girls as all five waved bye to him and Chibiusa. Mamoru waved bye before he noticed the scared expression on his loving wife's face and he shook his head, think she was seriously just overreacting.

Soon the car pulled out of the drive way and down the street before disappearing from view. Minako's, Ami's, Makoto's and Rei's smiles disappeared and they turned to their friend concerned.

"Was it really that bad?" All four asked, Usagi giving a nod.

"I'm afraid of how bad it might be today..."

~With Mamoru & Chibiusa~

Mamoru smiled as it seemed fine to him. So far Chibiusa's been good at observing the speed limit and driving perfectly.

"I don't know why your mother was so worried about. Your doing perfectly well Chibiusa." Mamoru said before he looked up ahead and saw the light up-head changing.

"Oh Chibiusa, you need to slow down to stop." He said before he blinked surprised as they appeared to be going faster then slowing down.

"I can make it dad. Don't worry." Chibiusa replied as she hit the gas, the car going faster as the light changed to red. Other cars that were going to pass had stopped fast in their tracks, bumping into each other slightly as Chibiusa ran the red light, almost crashing into a few cars in the process. Mamoru looked behind them shocked then turned to his daughter surprised.

"Chibiusa, you were suppose to stop at the red light." He said looked at her slightly surprised she had ignored the red light.

"It's fine dad, at least we passed it." She replied still keeping her eyes on the road and Mamoru sighed. He then noticed they weren't slowing down, actually the opposite of it.

"Chibiusa, I think you should slow down." Mamoru told her but she didn't hear him as she hit the gas again, and they went faster. Mamoru began to hold on to his seat as they drove past more stop lights, almost crashing into more cars in the process.

Chibiusa attempted to make a turn and ended up almost running over a mother crossed a street with a small baby stroller.

"Chibiusa!" Mamoru shouted as they made another sharp turn, practically going up on to the side walk and almost running over an old man with a walking cane.

"It's fine dad." Chibiusa replied back as she made a fast stop at stop sign, causing Mamoru to slam forward before slamming back into his seat thanks to his seat belt. Mamoru shook a bit from his daughter's driving.

' _Ok so maybe Usako had a small point but nothing that can't be fixed.'_ Mamoru thought to himself as he took in deep breaths to keep calm. Chibiusa looked both ways of the street before she hit the gas hard and the car flew forward again. Mamoru held on a bit as she began to drive quickly past other cars as the drivers were going in the speed limit.

Mamoru gripped the car door handle and the side of his seat as they drove fast, nearly crashing into multiple cars multiple times before barley missing by inches. Chibiusa kept driving faster as she began to zig zag between multiple cars, getting honked at by other drivers for her reckless driving to which she ignored.

As she kept driving faster, almost crashing into other cars, Mamoru gripped on to his seat more. He had closed his eyes as they almost ran over multiple pedestrians who were just trying to cross the street, minding their own business. Soon the car came to a complete stop, Mamoru slowly opened his eyes to see they had stopped at a red light.

Sighing relieved, Mamoru turned to Chibiusa who smiled innocently at him.

"How's my driving dad? Good?" She asked, causing Mamoru to swallow nervously.

"W-Well... I-I think..." Mamoru tried to speak before the red light turned green and Chibiusa hit the gas once more, driving past the other cars ahead of her, nearly crashing into them but managing to avoid them as Mamoru held on for dear life on to three door and seat. Mamoru could only mentally scream as he was frozen in fear. His daughter kept driver faster, crashing into trash bins left out on the street and almost running over more people before she came to a complete stop at a parking space on the side of the road

Chibiusa put the car in park and turned to him smiling as Mamoru was shaking scared in his seat.

~Back home~

Usagi took a small sip of tea that Makoto had made as they sat around the living room. The girls were busy gossiping as Usagi just sat in her seat, calmly drinking tea as she thought about her poor husband and daughter. They heard the car pull up into the driveway before all five women got up and made their way to the front porch. They walked out to see Mamoru fall out of the car passenger seat, looking really pale. The women turned to Chibiusa who looked just as mad as yesterday.

"Daddy, come on. Its not fair!" Chibiusa shouted.

"N-No m-means no. Y-Your not r-ready." Mamoru replied as he slowly stood up, his legs wobbling as he tried to stand. Chibiusa huffed and stormed into the house, walking past her mother and aunts as she slammed the front door shut. ( **A/N: I know the girls aren't really related but you don't have to be related to be family.** ) The five older women looked at each other before Usagi walked over to Mamoru and helped him stand.

"So I take it the drive didn't go so well?" she asked, causing him to glare at her a bit before he hugged her, still shaking.

"Y-You w-were r-right. I-I-I'm sorry." He said as Usagi sighed relieved that he and Chibiusa came back in one piece, though she can't say the same thing about the car as she saw the slight dents in the front and small scraps on the sides.

"There, there Mamo-chan. Your ok now and home." She said as she tried to calm him down.

~Upstairs in Chibiusa's room~

"I can't believe my parents! I mean, I'm not a terrible driver! There being seriously unfair Helios. So I crashed a little bit, no one is perfect!" Chibiusa shouted into her phone as she was having a face screen chat with her boyfriend, who, looked at her slightly sadly.

"Perhaps its best to try and study a bit more before getting behind the wheel again Chibiusa." Helios replied back. Chibiusa pouted.

"But I wanna drive now. I'm a natural. But now neither of my parents will teach me." She said before burying her face into her pillow. She stayed face down for a minute before she rose her face up smiling.

"Wait, Helios, you have your license right? Maybe you can teach me!" She said excited and Helios froze in place for a second. He couldn't say no to her when she looked at him that way.

"Y-Yes... s-sure Chibiusa." He replied, smiling sheepishly a bit.

' _I have a bad feeling about this...'_ he thought to himself


End file.
